Dirty Diana
by ksjf2012
Summary: Logan Smut...enjoy you beauties! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Dirty Diana**_

_**(**__I was inspired again with a song, this one by Michael Jackson. If you haven't heard the song Dirty Diana, give it a spin. __. Logan one-shot.)_

Some people are different. Some guys, having doing the 14th show in 6 days, want sleep. Some of us want to pig out and relax playing brain numbing video games. Hell, some of us even want to just keep going and doing more crazy things. Well I'm neither of those things. As soon as that curtain goes down, the one thing on my mind is getting home as soon as I can to see my girl. I know I'm cheesy. But singing to thousands of screaming fans every single night about love and sometimes even sex, your mind starts playing games with your eyes, and everywhere you look, you see her. In my case, I see the perfect wavy brown hair, red pouty lips and big bright brown eyes. I missed her more then I admitted to the guys, because none of them had that. None of them had a girl to go back home to. That's why as soon as we got off stage, Kendall went right to sleep, Carlos pigged out and played video games on the bus, and James would grab a few of the stage guys and some random girls to go out for a night on the town, his treat. My first thought was calling home, telling her I would be home as soon as I could. Except this night, it didn't go that way. Not for me anyway.

I walked out form backstage and took out my ear piece, setting it on my collar bone and closed my eyes, blowing out hard. I was drenched in sweat and my calves and abs were on fire. I needed a cool drink of water and I needed to get some fresh air. "You killed it out there again guys!" I opened my eyes to see Kendall's younger sister Katie starting up at us smiling. "I would be very surprised if none of those girls were impregnated by your hip thrusts."

"That statement is awkward coming from my baby sister…" Kendall shoved her lightly and walked her down the hallway. Instead of following, I took a right and hurried to the food table seeing a cooler on the ground full of ice and water and Gatorade. I took a bottle out quick and twisted off the cap pouring it back without haste. With my head back and my eyes closed, gulping down the refreshing liquid, I heard someone get beside me and dig a hand into the bowl full of random small packets of candy. I lowered my head and swallowed hard, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I shook my head at Carlos, who already had licorice hanging form his mouth, and stuffing his pocket's with more sugar and sweets.

"Carlos do you know how bad that is? To eat candy and sugar right after an intense workout?" he shrugged keeping his back to me and I sighed rolling my eyes. "I'm going to catch some fresh air out here. I'll be back in a minute."

"One minute or were leaving without you." He raised an eyebrow, threateningly, and I flipped him off, walking to the side exit, water bottle half empty in hand. Before I could reach the door James came walking from the stage a girl following him like a lost puppy.

"Hey dude! Were going to a sick club right now. You in?" I shook my head like I usually do and pushed open the heavy door letting my face get hit with cold night air. James said something else but I had already stepped out letting the door slam shut behind me. Just being out there for a second was already cooling me down and making me feel better. I put my water bottle back to my lips and poured down the rest, thankful. I swallowed it all and kept my eyes open looking up at the black sky smiling at the few stars I could see. I breathe din deep, slow and hard and put my head back down, sighing out softly and slowly. I reached in my front pocket, feeling my phone I had picked up, just before going off stage and opened it up. I went to unlock it, but stopped hearing a set of heels. I lifted my head and turned it to the noise only to have my last strong breath leave my body. Walking towards me in a short red, tight dress was a girl probably a few years younger than me. Her black pumps gave her a few more inches, even on me and extenuated her tan legs covered in laced stockings. Covering her shoulders and arms, was a black leather jacket. Her whole outfit screamed whore but I kept that opinion to myself. It was her face, however that gave away her age. She looked no older than 19. Her eyes were dark, covered in makeup, and her lips were full and a deep cherry red.

"Wow…you were just on stage." I swallowed hard, realizing she was right next to me and nodded slowly seeing her put a hand in her pocket of her jacket. She pulled it back out and brought with her a carton of cigarettes and hot pink lighter. "You want a smoke?" She asked with such a small and cute voice, and batted her eyelashes in the sexiest ways, I couldn't say no.

"Sure." I've smoked before. All of us guys had. Usually it was weed but I had no objections to cigarettes. She pulled one out form the box and handed it over to me. I took it and put it between my lips as she brought up the lighter and lit the end. I took in a long hard drag and closed my eyes, exhaling slow and smoothly.

"Logan right?" I opened my eyes and watched her take a drag form her own smoke and nodded. "Yeah…the cute and smart one." I laughed and felt my cheeks turn bright red. "Definitely cute." I turned my head away and down and took another drag. "What could you possibly be doing out here by yourself. I bet you have girls lined up backstage just to suck your dick." I looked up quick and saw her take another drag squinting her eyes at me with a small smile on her face. When she exhaled, the smoke hit around my face and again turned away. "I didn't mean to offend." I laughed and took another quick drag before turning back to her.

"You didn't. I was just surprised to hear such language come from a girl like you."

"A girl like me?" I nodded and she popped out her hip, resting her free hand on it and stared me down. The trap was set and I was about to step foot in it. "What kind of girl am I Logan Mitchell?" I swallowed hard and tried to find the right words.

"You look young." Yeah, that was a good comeback! She laughed and put her head back in the sexiest way ever. I was so mesmerize by this girl, I took her in completely. She had a few freckles along her neck, that I was sure felt amazing to kiss. Her boobs were practically popping out of the low cut dress that I just now noticed, was strapless. Just one simple tug down and they would be out for my viewing pleasure. "How old are you?" She looked back to me and smiled sexily.

"How old would you like me to be?"

"Legal." Even before the word came out of my mouth, I had begged my mind to not let it. And when it did slip, I saw an eyebrow quirk up and she took a step closer to me. "That's…not what I meant." I put the cigarette back in my mouth and took a long drag. Maybe if I just tell her I have to catch the bus, so I can go home, I can leave without shoving my foot further in my mouth. But no, of course not.

"Interesting…" She was closer to me now, I could smell her sweet perfume. I swallowed hard and glanced into her eyes. "It seems my seduction tools worked a hell of a lot better than I was expecting."

"I have a girlfriend."

"I'm sure you do Logan. But…" I felt a hand grab right onto my junk in my pants and a groan left my mouth. Her grip on my dick made em take a few steps back and before I knew it, my back was up against the wall. Long ago I had dropped my cigarette and so had she but they weren't my biggest concern right now. "She isn't here right now, and from what I feel…" Her hand moved up and down my dick, now semi hard, and a smile spread across her face. "You might need a little extra company tonight with this growing, problem." My eyes closed on impulse and a small moan fell past my lips. "That's what I thought Logan…" I felt my jeans get tugged and I opened my eyes and looked down quick to see her kneeling in front of me taking off the belt. When it came undone she worked quickly on my button and zipper. Both my hands went up to my head and I ran my fingers through my hair, tugging slightly. There was a voice in the back of my head telling me to push her away and get Camille on the phone and go to my bus and just sleep until we got back home but…

"Fuck…" I put my head back feeling my dick get pulled out of my boxers and then a very skillful hand wrap around my dick moving up and down slowly. I tried to convince myself to get her to stop but when I was plenty hard enough I looked down, making the situation worse. She was now just on her knees, with her other hand, holding the back of my thigh for support and putting her mouth closer towards my dick standing straight up. Her lisp parted and slowly they wrapped around the tip of my dick and moved down the length, the whole length, very skillfully. Not to brag or anything but I'm not easy to take in full. At least Camille could never. "Ohh….fuck…shit." She pulled back off my dick just keeping her lisp around the tip where her tongue came out and ran up along the slit on the head of my cock. I clenched my fist at my sides and put my head back unable to watch her. If I did continued watching, I'd cum way to early, and even thought this was so wrong I wanted It to last as long as possible.

"You're phone…" When she came off me completely and said that, it was like I was pushed back into reality and heard the soft buzz of my phone in my pocket. I pulled it out quick just as she put her mouth back around my dick pushing down and then coming back up, a little faster this time. I groaned, when I saw a picture of Camille and knew if I didn't answer she would think something was wrong and send the guys out looking for me. I answered and put it up to my ear, covering my eyes with my other hand and put my head back thrusting into this girls mouth as she continued to give me a grade a blow job.

"Hey baby! I was wondering when you were going to call me." I swallowed hard and forced a smile.

"Hey...hey baby. I was just going to call you." The hand on the back of my thigh moved to my butt where she squeezed hard and I gritted my teeth.

"Awe…well how was your last show?" I put my head down and glanced at her. She was starting directly up at me with big full eyes, as she continue to blow me. She was picking up speed considerably, and I knew if this continued, I'd being cumming down her throat real quick.

"Uhm…fun." My free hand moved up and I put it on the back of the girls head, holding it in place as I thrusted into her very hard, and very fast. She just took it, still looking up at me. I arched my back off the wall and put my head back breathing out hard.

"Are you okay? You seem…I don't know distant…"

"No…no baby. I'm fine…just…exhausted, ya know." I pushed harder into her mouth and felt a tightening sensation in my stomach. "And I can't wait…" I grunted, right into the phone but at this point, the only head I was thinking with was the own on my dick. "To see you." I pushed hard into her mouth and felt spurts of cum leave my dick and hit the back of her throat. The was a sound that could have been chocking but I let go of her, and she pulled off me quick, but not before she got every last drop of me in her mouth. I fell limp against the wall and held the phone just barely up against my ear.

"Logan? Are you alright? What was that noise?" I groaned slightly, and quickly pushed myself back in my jeans, realizing what I just did, and where I just did it. In a dirty alleyway beside the stadium.

"Nothing…just…really exhausted. But I can't wait to see you tomorrow…" The phone was pulled out of my hand and I looked up horrified when the girl put it to her own ear. "No…"

"Sorry sweetheart he's a little preoccupied right now with me, but I'll make sure he gives you a call when he's done. Maybe tomorrow morning?" She hung up and dropped the phone to the ground next to her, making it shatter. I stood up; ready to yell when she walked into me and pushed me back against the wall. "Whether you want to admit it or not, you were a very willing participant." My mouth fell open and she shrugged. "So…I have a solution both of us can be happy with." She walked closer into me and put her center right on my left thigh. "You come back to my hotel and we continue this fun activity, and I don't tell your girlfriend, or any papers you fucked a girl in an alleyway. What do you say baby?


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

_**Escape (Part Two)**_

**Apparently…you guys liked the first. So here's a follow up…**

Her skin was smooth to the touch, and underneath my calloused hands it felt like rubbing sandpaper over soft silk. It was heaven actually, and I couldn't get enough of it. I thought she was incredible at giving a blow job, but to be over top of her and kissing every inch of skin she showed me, was about 100 times better. Every brain cell was telling me to stop, and go back to the bus and straighten things out with Camille but I couldn't. I was the one to flag down a cab and drag her in it. She gave direction to the nicest hotel in town and as soon as he started driving, my hands were on her sexy little body and my lips were on her neck. I don't know what came over me but I was seconds away from fucking her in the backseat, not caring if the driver watched. When he stopped I threw up two one hundred dollar bills, barely making out to keep the change but I was being dragged to the front of the hotel and now we were here.

I was gentle with her when she got on the bed. I crawled over top of her after throwing her shoes to the ground and gently laid her down. Her fingers worked my belt again and for the first time, we kissed. I mentioned she gave great blow jobs, but to feel her lips on mine was incredible. She was so sweet and romantic about the whole thing. It was a new sensation, none that I had ever felt with any other women, especially Camille. When she kissed me, it felt like I was needed not for love, and not for attention to buy her things. This was pure unadulterated sex, and passion. I knew, she was using me, for whatever reason and I honestly didn't care. I was completely drawn to this girl because for the first time I wasn't in control in bed. I wasn't making the suggestions and I wasn't making the first moves. I loved it. I was slightly becoming addicted.

"Get up for a second." I pushed off her neck and body and got on my knees over top of her. She wiggled out from underneath me and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" She laughed softly and stood up beside the bed turning to me.

"Come here." I crawled on my knees to this girl, like a small child afraid his mother was going to leave him. When I got closer to her, her hands moved to my face and pulled me in, kissing me softly. "Will you help me undress?" My hands went up quick to her shoulders and I started pushing down her jacket. Her hands fell to the sides and I pushed the leather down her arms slowly, taking in every inch of her skin. Her arms were slim but had a slight definition to them. I sat back on my feet and glanced at the treasure before me. Her jacket had reached her wrists and I very gently pushed it off her arms all the way. It fell to the floor with a thud and I heard what sounded like keys and her lighter hitting together. Her hands went back to my face, and she leaned and bent her head to kiss me again. I moved my hands up to her back and rubbed it slowly searching for the zipper on her dress. Her lips parted and I moved in quick invading the warm and delicate space with my tongue. My middle finger on my right hand touched something hard and I pulled it gently, sitting back up on my knees, so when her dress fell off her body, I could see it all in full. I was probably too quick with the zipper, too eager, because when it was completely down, she laughed in my mouth making me pull away from the kiss. I watched her eye me with a hint of humor in her eyes as her fingers ran through my hair. "For a guy who didn't want this, and claims he has a girlfriend, you sure seem to be eager." I smiled and put my hands on the fabric of the dress tugging it down her body. She wiggled a little making both of us giggle and I glanced down just in time to see the red disappear off her chest and expose a black strapless bra. I frowned and continued pulling the dress down. Her stomach, flat and smooth with a small diamond in her belly button, was tan with one freckle on her right rib cage. It was on its own on her torso and it made me get a little hot. With the dress now on her hips I pulled it down quickly, just to get it over with and we both watched it hit the floor, pooling around her feet. I moved my eyes back up her body resisting the urge to lick up her legs and dive in between them. I stopped on the black thong covering her center and sighed out, sitting back. "Why do you do that?" I looked up at her face quick and frowned.

"Do what?" Her hands went on my shoulder and she climbed on the bed with me, sitting on her knees as well. Her fingers quickly started working on the buttons on my shirt while she continued watching me, closely.

"You…like are studying me or something. Most guys would have me completely undressed right now. You're taking your sweet time, why?" I sat back up, towering over her, and grabbed a hold of her ass, with both hands. She yelped out and looked up at me pushing my white shirt off my shoulders.

"Most guys?" She stopped moving suddenly and I swallowed hard. "You do this often?"

"Only to the ones in the band." I frowned and she giggled. "It's a living Logan." Hearing those three words really knocked me on my ass. I fell back on my feet and couldn't stop staring at her perfect and seemingly innocent face.

I was about to have sex with a hooker. I already got a blow job from her. I was about to pay to have sex. Except that wasn't what was wrong with this situation. Somewhere, deep and dark in my dumbass head, I felt myself…falling for her? In one short hour she had me swept off my feet and ready to get down one knee ready to give her my life. And hearing that this is her life and she does this to make ends meet, really fucked with my head. "Logan?" I snapped out of my thoughts and watched her get on the bed in front of me. "You didn't think you were the first guy I've done this too right?" I swallowed hard and she smiled getting closer to me. Her lips brushed onto the skin underneath my ear. "Take off my bra." I closed my eyes and felt my hands move up without permission. When they met her skin on her back they frantically searched for the clasp of her bra, while she started sucking and biting along my neck. When I got both hooks undone they bra feel to my lap and she quickly climbed on top of me, shoving her chest in my face. The next few seconds went by in a blur and without knowing how, she had me on my back, all of my clothes off. She was climbing back on top of me when I opened my eyes and reached out to grab her hips. She bit her bottom lip as her legs went outside my body and she positioned herself over top of my raging hard on.

As soon as I entered her, and was inside her completely, my back arched off the bed and I squeezed tighter onto her body. I groaned out very loudly and watched her raise herself and slowly put herself back down. I started to get used to the feeling of being inside her when the pace picked up and I relaxed a little, running my hands up the sides of her body slowly. My fingertips brushed gently underneath both breasts and she put her head back breathing hard. I swallowed hard lifting my hips just as she was coming down back on me. She let out a moan and looked down at me. I smiled knowing I had probably hit her g spot. "What…what got you started doing this?" She laughed and put her hand son my chest helping her bounce better on top of me.

"Rent and bills…just got out of hand. A friend of my brothers…oh god…got me hooked up with a guy who then just sort of got me…here." I locked eyes with her and tightened my grip on her again.

"Don't you ever just want to…escape from it? Do…fuck that's good…do something else? Start over kind of thing?" She leaned down pushing my hands off her body, and laying her perfect tits on my chest. Her hair feel along my face and her lips went directly over mine.

"Every single night." She closed her eyes and picked up the speed again, putting her face in my neck. I wrapped an arm around her back and lifted my legs to gain control and kept the speed going with my own thrusts. I squeezed tight around her, hitting hard and faster inside her, making both of us break into a sweat. She started sucking onto my neck again and flipped her hair off my face just as I was starting to pant and groan in her ear. I was getting close, and I didn't have a condom.

"I'm not…protected."

"I am…just…just let go Logan." She pushed up off me but let me keep hitting inside her. Her fingernails dug into my skin on my chest and I knew I was going to have marks and maybe even bruises there but I didn't care. I was more concerned with her facial expressions as we both got closer to our orgasms. Her mouth hung open just a little and her eyes stayed locked on my face, in pure concentration. Her cheeks were red and her forehead was shiny from sweat.

"What's-what's your name?" She put her head back and dug deeper into my skin moaning loudly.

"Diana." It barely got out before she started moaning, screaming in complete ecstasy. "Logan!" My name was thrown in the mix as well and hearing it come from her mouth, made me cum not far after her, and thrust harder into her, groaning and yelling her name as well.

She slumped on top of me panting and slightly shaking. I pulled myself out of her and wrapped my arms around her back, holding her. I had just closed my eyes when I heard frantic knocks on the door of the room. She sat up on my waist and so did I, both of us turning to the door. "Logan?!" I frowned hearing Kendall's worried voice and turned back to her. She was smiling and chuckled leaning in, kissing me softly on the lips. She pushed off me and got off the bed picking up her pair of panties. "Dude! I just got an unusual call from Camille!"

"We saw you get a cab with a girl!" Carlos. I sighed and pushed off the bed as wel grabbing my boxers and pants.

"A hot girl none the less!" I frowned hearing James's vice and heard her giggle. She already had her dress halfway on, and was putting her bra on.

"Just give me a minute guys…go wait down stairs."

"Yeah right…" It was a collective line form all three of them and I shook my head walking to the small desk in the corner. I zipped up my pants and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and started writing.

"What are you doing?" I ignored her even when I heard her behind me, until I finished writing. "Logan? What are you writing…you should probably go with your friends." I stood up and folded the paper turning to her and giving her it. She opened it fast and I walked past her grabbing my shirt off the ground. "What is this?" I sat on the bed and started pulling my socks on. She was staring at me and then the paper.

"It's my number. And my address." She looked up to me fast and I shoved my feet in my shoes standing up and pulling my shirt on. "No one should live the way you do." She bit her bottom lip, looking down and I moved closer to her. "I have a feeling I'm single. And you need help. There's no reason either of us should be alone." She looked back at me, shaking her head but I shrugged and turned. "Give me a call Diana. Any time you want to escape and start over."


End file.
